Beauty and The Beast
by TillytheDinosaur
Summary: Is it possible to love when you haven't been loved? Can the frostiest of hearts be melted? She was a S.H.E.I.L.D agent, he was the god of mischief. What happens when they meet and she falls for him? Find out in this fic! Set during and after the the Avengers and later after Thor 2. Warning: Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! A new story, I'm so excited! I hope you enjoy it, and as it's a Loki love story, LE AVENGURS will do the Disclaimers! Wheel of Luck puhlease! *wheel spins and lands on…..STEVE!* STEVEY! DISCLAIMER!**

**Steve: TTD doesn't own any of the Marvel characters in this story, now read this fic…IN AMERICA!**

**Bandit Keith: HEY! THAT'S MY CATCHPRASE!**

**Me: *facepalm* anyways, off we gooooo!**

**Chapter One: Frosty Hearts Melt**

I've always been overshadowed by my sister. Maria Hill, the golden child. S.H.E.I.L.D only brought me in because of my skills. I can read emotions and see into the past. It's useful apparently, that's what Fury told me. I had used my 'abilities' for many interrogations on behalf of S.H.E.I.L.D. So here I was, being used again, a pawn in a huge game of chess. I was walking through the labyrinth of the Helicarrier by Scarlet Romanoff, more commonly known as the Black Widow.

"Find out what you can," She said as we walked along. "We want his plan. Fury gave you the file, right?" I nodded. I was dealing with Loki, the Norse god of Mischief. I was well aware of his involvement in New Mexico and what he had done to Clint and Eric. I also knew he had taken the Tesseract, and what that could mean for the human race. We finally arrived at a large door.

"Oh, could you turn off all cameras please? They make the visions go weird." I requested. Natasha pursed her full lips.

"Sure, as long as we get what we need." She decided. "He's all yours." She walked away, informing of her request. I took a deep breath and opened the door. A huge glass cell hung in the centre of the room. I was hit by a tsunami of emotions of anger, hurt, betrayal, vengeance and boredom. The door slid shut behind me with a quiet _ssk. _I saw a figure clad in green and black leather. His head twitched slightly in my direction.

"Are you here to torture me?" He asked. His voice was smooth and he spoke with an English accent. I pulled a chair up to the stairs leading up to the cell and sat.

"No, I'm here to help." I clarified. He turned around to face me and I was surprised and astonished by his appearance. I thought he would look more…monstrous I supposed. His features were angular and elegant, with a long pale face and high cheekbones. His hair was slicked back and as black as sin. His ice blue eyes sparkled with curiosity as he looked me up and down. He was very tall and his physique was lean. His lip curled when I spoke.

"You want to help me? Why?" He spat. "I thought I was a monster that you all wish to stop." I closed my eyes while he spoke, allowing myself into his past. I saw a beautiful glowing kingdom: Asgard. I saw an enormous blonde man whom I recognised as Thor and I felt a shadow, one that Thor had cast over Loki his entire life, the never-ending feeling of being second best. Then Thor made a rash and foolish decision to go to a cold, dark planet named Jotunheim. Then I saw Thor banished to Earth. An elderly man who I learned was called Odin told Loki of his true Frost Giant heritage, Loki was screaming and his face was twisted with betrayal and tears formed in his eyes. I saw him lounging on the throne, the new yet unaccepted king of Asgard. Loki sent the Destroyer to Earth to kill Thor, however Thor had become worthy to wield Mjolnir and he ascended to Asgard. The two brothers fought then Odin told Loki he still wasn't good enough, and then Loki tumbled into a starry abyss. I opened my eyes.

"We're not so different, you and I." I said with a smile. He frowned.

"What?" He asked.

"I know everything." I explained.

"That was you in my head." He smirked. I nodded. He slowly walked over to stand as close as the glass would allow him to me. He walked with all the grace of a big cat.

"You're not accepted by anyone," I ventured. "Cast out by your family. You killed your true father for nothing as Odin doesn't find you worthy." His face twitched and I caught a flare of pain. I remembered the heart breaking expression on his face when he learned of his true family and I realised how sorry I felt for him. What he had done was horrible, but if S.H.E.I.L.D understood him more, maybe they would be more reasonable.

"How dare you!" He growled. "I was a king!"

"But you were never meant to be." I countered.

"You have no idea what it's like!" He snarled. "I'm a monster who children are afraid of! I am the one your parents warn you about!" His voice was rising and his hands clenched into fists. "You have no idea what it's like to always be second best, all the time, every time!"

"Ah," I smiled. "That's where you're wrong." He rested his arm up against the glass and leaned on it.

"Do tell." He said, his voice low and threatening. I sat forward on the chair, resting my elbows on my knees.

"Have you met Agent Maria Hill?" I asked. He thought for a moment then nodded. "She's my sister. Our parents always pushed her to be the best she could be because she was the eldest. They somewhat paid attention to me, but they didn't really care that I had these…skills." Loki seemed genuinely interested now. "And then S.H.E.I.L.D contacted her saying they wanted the best agent they could get. Naturally my parents were thrilled, as was I. Then she got in and told Fury about what I could do and I was invited to tag along. But it's the same here, second best to Maria." I finished, noticing Loki's emotional change. He was now…warming to me? He stopped leaning on the glass and stood up straight.

"You're right." He said softly. "We are rather similar." Then he frowned and took a few steps back. "Are you trying to find out something? Trying to worm your way into my heart to find some information?" He asked, his guard up once more. I considered.

"That was my original plan." I said. "But I think there's more of you than what meets the eye. Your emotion changes are fascinating and Id love a chance to study them more closely…and I actually like you." I admitted.

"How do I know you're not lying?" He snapped.

"Well, you know I can read emotions, well I can also project my own emotions to others." I said. I let my emotions pass to Loki. His eyes widened and he cocked his head.

"You are rather remarkable." He said at length. "No Midguardian has interested me so…what are you going to do?" He asked as I rose out of my chair.

"I'm going to to tell them I didn't find out anything. I'm not going to help you with your plan and you cannot hold me responsible in any way shape or form, but I'm here if you need support." I said as I turned to leave.

"Wait!" He called after me, pressing his hand to the glass, condensation swelling around his hand. "I never learned your name."

"Amelia," I said. "My name is Amelia." Loki smiled.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said. I blushed and tucked a strand of my long brown hair behind my ear.

"Ehehehe, thanks." I looked at the floor.

"Until we meet again lovely one." He said as I opened the door. I allowed myself one last look at Loki then hurried to the control room. Fury met me with a curious glare.

"Well?" He clasped his hands behind his back. I shrugged.

"I got nothing, only crazy world domination stuff, ya know?" I said just as Tony Stark and Steve Rogers walked in, deep in argument. They stopped when they saw me.

"Hey there." Tony said, his dark brown eyes roaming over me. Steve glared at him.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong," He said. "But don't you have a girlfriend?" Tony shrugged.

"Meh. Anyway did Rock of Ages let anything slip?" He asked.

"Nope." I shook my head. Stark sniffed.

"I thought you were supposed to good at this." He remarked.

"Thank you Stark, please get back to your work." Fury said. Tony smiled, gave a single nod in my direction then spun on his heel and left, Steve following close behind. Fury sighed and rolled his eye.

"Forgive his attitude." A deep voice rumbled from behind me. I turned to see Thor, Loki's action man counterpart.

"Um, hi." I craned my neck to look up at him.

"Did Loki say anything of use?"

"No, just how much he hates everything." I replied. Thor nodded sadly.

"I do feel guilty for his plight." He sighed and headed off to Tony's lab.

"Natasha," Fury turned to Romanoff and she stood to attention. "You go and talk to Loki, you're our last hope." She nodded and headed off, her red hair bouncing with each step. Ten minutes later she returned.

"His plan is to release the Hulk." She told Fury as she hurried past him to Tony's lab. Suddenly a beeping caught my attention.

"Sir," My sister said, beckoning to Fury. "Someone's hacking into our databases." The director frowned.

"Stark." He muttered and departed to the lab.

"You go keep an eye on Loki, our cameras are down and we need to make sure he doesn't escape." Maria said and I left.

He was sitting in the centre of the glass cell and he smiled when he saw me, his pearl white teeth gleamed in the harsh light of the room.

"Back so soon?" His smug tone irritated me.

"Well duh. I've been told to keep an eye on you." I crossed over to the glass. He grinned even wider and stood up.

"You don't mind do you?" He lowered his head, giving him a slightly ominous look.

"Um…well…" I shifted slightly under his intense gaze. He game right up to the glass.

"I genuinely find you fascinating." He said. I blushed and smiled at the floor. "However you are afraid of me, are you not?"

"Well, yeah, you're trying to enslave my race." I pointed out. He laughed without humour.

"But you…like me, correct?" He was enjoying this.

"Y-yes." I stammered, unable to lie. He opened his mouth to say something else, when an explosion boomed in the Helicarrier. It pitched to the left and I fell, the ground cold and hard against my face. I heard a huge bellowing roar and a grin tugged at the corners of Loki's pale lips.

"The Beast is out." He whispered.

"What if the Huk comes here, to you? You'll be stuck." I said, rising to my feet.

"My new friends will get me out." Loki said.

"What if they don't arrive quickly enough?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow. Loki frowned.

"What are you trying to say Midguardian?" He growled.

"I could let you out…" I hinted. Loki raised his eyes to the ceiling in thought.

"Very well, release me." He said.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"But you just said you would!" He said, flabbergasted.

"Why should I let you out?"

"I swear I will not harm you or your family." He suggested.

"But you're going to enslave humanity and take over the world." I said.

"Ah, but I can see you like me and wish to release me from this prison." He smirked, then sighed. "Look, of you release me I shall forever be in your debt." I looked at him.

"Fine." I said, crossing over to the big panel of flashing lights and I pressed the correct button. The door slid open with a hiss. "Remember your promise." I reminded him, deciding to leave as I could hear footsteps hurrying this way.

"Of course my dear," He said, stepping out of the cell. "I will come to your aid whenever you need me." He said quietly, his voice as soft as silk. I turned to go when something grabbed my hand. I spun round and Loki was standing right in front of me, his face millimetres away from mine. My eyes searched his and I caught his emotions: excitement and…no, surely not love….

He raised my hand to his mouth and kissed my hand, his lips were surprisingly warm. I blushed and he let go, then I hurried out of the room, chaos erupting around me.

Oh God, I thought to myself, what have I done?

**So there you go! Chapter one, hope you liked it, R and R no flames please! Love you all Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh hey you! Sorry I've been away for like, ever but I've been vair vair busy. I went to Disneyland and met Jack Skellington which was awesome. But who wants to hear about my life? *silence* Yeah…Ok, wheel spinning time for Disclaimer! *wheel spins* THOR! DISCLAIMERH!**

**Thor: Ah! Much joy to be shared! Tilly the Dinosaur does not own any of the Avengers or Loki! **

**Me: Imagine if I did…**

**Thor: I would rather not.**

**Me: Anyways off we gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Chapter Two: Returns and Relatives**

It had been a year since then. S.H.E.I.L.D never found out that I had released Loki, I saw to that. However, there was one thing that never escaped my thoughts and that was the god himself. I couldn't stop thinking about him, his snake-like smirk drilled into my mind. I was living in a small house on the outskirts of New York with my five year old sister Jenna and my kitten called Nemo.

One morning I was munching on a toasted peanut butter and jam sandwich **(yes I'm British whatever) **when the TV showed me a serious looking news reader.

"And in other news," He said, his watery eyes staring right at me. "A small part of Greenwich, England, has been destroyed by what appears to be an alien spacecraft." The screen cut to an enormous black rock-like thing smashing into a building in a raining England. My eyes widened as a huge blond man in a red cape soar above the enormous rock.

"Thor..?" I thought aloud. Then some scientist drabbled about how amazing it was. I frowned then the irritating news man came back on, his dreary nasal voice announced a new article. I had heard word of Eric working on a project outside of S.H.E.I.L.D so they wouldn't know what was going on. I had to ask someone what the hell was happening, someone who knew what Thor was doing, someone close to him…

I shouldn't. Loki had tried to enslave the human race. But he would know what was going on and I really wanted to see him again. I closed my eyes.

"Loki, wherever you are, I need to see you." I said quietly.

Nothing happened.

I opened my eyes and sighed, realising how stupid that was. Loki wouldn't come to see me; he cared not for me or my race. Jenna came bumbling in, her short legs going like a cartoon characters.

"MEELEEE! I WUN GO TO THE PARK!" She shouted, stretching her arms up to me and wiggling her fat little fingers.

"Ok sweetie, go put your shoes and coat on and then we'll go, ok?" I smiled down at her and ruffled her mouse brown hair. She gave me what she thought was a sweet smile and hurried off, giggling.

Once I had convinced her that wearing shoes _was _a good idea, we were walking hand in hand along the pavement **(Yay! Being British!) **to the park. Suddenly I saw a close friend of mine who went by the name of Chloe.

"Chloe! Hey!" I grinned and she trotted over and we struck up a conversation. After a while, Chloe said,

"Um…where's Jenna?" I suddenly realised she wasn't holding my hand any more. I spun around wildly, desperately looking for the tiny girl in the bright green coat. I saw her racing right across the road.

"Jenna!" I screamed and sped towards her. I reached her and scooped her up in my arms. A car suddenly loomed in front of me and the horn blared in my ears. We couldn't escape. I shrieked and squeezed my eyes shut. The car didn't hit me and something warm and strong around me. I opened my eyes to find myself on the side of the road with people staring at me, doing excellent goldfish impressions. I saw long lean arms wrapped around me and Jenna and I finally noticed a man crouching protectively over us, like a leopard would guard its prey. The man stood up, his tall figure blotting out the sun.

"Hello Amelia, my dear." Loki grinned down at me. His hair was longer than before and messier, not slicked back like before. He was still devilishly handsome, though, and I blushed. He held out his hand to me and I took it, pulling myself to my feet. I immediately checked Jenna, making sure she had no injuries. She was a little dazed, bless her, but unharmed by the whole incident.

"Jenna, we're not going to the park, we're going straight home." I told her. She pouted but didn't make a fuss. "You," I said to Loki. "You're coming with me."

I unlocked the door to my house and ushered Loki and Jenna inside, closing the door behind them. "Jenna, honey, go play upstairs please." I instructed the little troublemaker who happily scampered upstairs. When I was sure she was gone, I gestured for Loki for sit at the table then I took the seat opposite him. "Why are you here?" I asked, leaning forward and resting my hands on the glossy wooden table.

"You summoned me." He said simply. I frowned.

"So you heard me then?" He nodded. "Thank you for saving Jenna and me." I looked at my hands.

"That was easy." He said with a shrug and a smile. "Now, why did you summon me?" He asked, his sapphire like eyes sparkling.

"I want to know what happened in Greenwich."

Half an hour later he had told me everything. I took a deep breath then blew air out of my mouth as I leaned back in my chair. I ran my fingers through my hair. I had grown it a bit more and dyed the tips an electric blue.

"Does that satisfy your curiosity?" Loki asked.

"Night Elves…dimensional travelling, this is incredible!" I shook my head in amazement. A large smile crept its way across Loki's pale face.

"Don't forget I faked my death!" He grinned. I chuckled. "I love how your eyes light up when you gain new knowledge."

"So what are you doing now? Still in trouble all over the galaxy?" I asked.

"I was placed in a cell again when it became clear that it wasn't Odin on the throne. I soon escaped however." He said, obviously pleased with his last achievement. "I haven't stopped thinking about you." He said.

"Stalker." I chuckled, trying to laugh off what he had just said. Did he really mean that…? The god smiled.

"You do amuse me. But I am being completely honest," He stood up and leaned on the table. "You haven't escaped my mind…" He peered into my eyes. I held his gaze for about a second before I looked down again. When I glanced up once more he was right in front of me, the heat of his skin washing over me. I felt his emotions: Confusion, curiosity…love. He reached out and stroked the side of my face. My skin tingled at his touch. Then he leaned in and kissed me, he smelled like mint and leather and he tasted of wine. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Why'd you stop?" I said with a slight whine in my voice. He was looking over my shoulder.

"Why do you always ruin my fun, brother?" He asked. I turned around to see the muscular blonde brother.

"You have really gone too far this time, Loki." He said.

**Ok, so that's all done and dusted! Why's Loki gone too far? Find out in ch.3, out next year!**


End file.
